Weltraumlicht (Yuki)
=The Pilot= Birthday: January 2nd, 1994. Personality Described by others as "aloof." A hermit by nature, she prefers people watching to in-depth conversation, and tends to spend quite a bit of time on her own. Due to her upbringing, she has a tendency towards both polite language and gift-giving, along with other social niceties. Appearance Short and thin with neck-length silver hair and sky blue eyes. Her attire is typically long-sleeved and dark colored, though she wears a black g-suit when on duty. She prefers pants to skirts, and generally avoids dresses of any type. In a word, her clothing style is "practical," with close-fitting shirts and pants, along with the occasional fitted jacket or other cover. She always has a hat or wears her hair out in an attempt to mask her ears, given the general negative perception of elves among AC crew. Relations & Allies Fireteam Vertex Carcer Carmine (Marauder): A surprisingly generous mercenary with a cool head, Elena tends to look up to him as an example of the mercenary she should be. After his invitation to join Fireteam Vertex, she tries to take his advice and general opinions of other characters to heart, given her lack of interaction with the other major factions. Gavin Malkin (Intersect Thunderbolt): Gavin has a general tendency to be rather volatile and explosive when he is angered, which happens more than Elena would like. However, his skill at close combat and initiative are unmatched. Additionally, Gavin can be relied upon to both play his role well and complete the objective, which leaves her with little complaint. Phoenix Collective Loose Sexkiller (Reach Heaven Through Violence): Elena has not actually had much interaction with this mercenary outside of a couple operations. She considers him to be a volatile but useful asset, given his successful track record and survival, though she has misgivings about the idea of relying on him in a pinch. Maria Clarke (Sangria Prowler): After having interacted with this junior mercenary on several occasions, Elena trusts Maria on a personal level. She approves of Maria as a person with good morals and judgement. Armored Corps Albrecht Ryman/The Rymind (Mecoptera): Generally, Elena distrusts most things that any of the Rymans claim, and considers him to be an untrustworthy character given to underhanded behavior. While she has nothing against underhanded behavior as a tactic, the idea of trusting this particular AC member is out of the question. It also does not help he won the paintball match with "assistance." Despite her misgivings, she would not discount Ryman as a potential client. Mark Wolfe (Silver Knight): With only a handful of casual interactions with AC's hero, Elena has only a general impression. She finds Mark to be a sincere and earnest character, whom she can trust to at least believe his own words. Despite this, she is unable to as of yet form an opinion of his combat capabilities. Micheal Linz-Vocher (Mammoth): First encountered on her first mission, Elena has a general impression of Micheal as brash and obsessed with firepower. Beyond that, she is unable to form a clear opinion of his character. Maybe it's just the suit? Hanai (Tail Gear): While she had at first been pushed towards Hanai at Carcer's prompting to make some friends, Elena has evaluated Hanai to be more trouble than she's worth. The Engineers Tommy Wilder (Carrier Prime): Tommy is an enigma beyond Elena's rational understanding, as are most of the members of TE. While she considered Japan a second home during her childhood, the Japan under TE has become almost unrecognizable to her. However, from her interactions with him, she no longer doubts Carcer's more extreme claims about TE conspiracies and experiments. Editi Eadrom (Carrier Prime AI): Similarly to Tommy, Elena has very little grasp of how Editi's mind is supposed to work. Also similarly to Tommy, she understands that Editi has been involved at the very least in many of the stranger activites of TE as a whole. She does not trust Editi either, but has no reason to mistrust AC money from the pair. Moqaddas Othinius (Valkyrie AI): From their few interactions and observations, Elena is aware that Othinius is a rather coarse individual with a tendency towards sarcasm. However, her opinion of the AI has improved after more casual interactions. Green Initiative Turtle (Turtle): First encountered on her first deployment, Elena has little more than the impression of someone who walked head-first into a trap. Hani (Celestial Songbird): Elena has not had much interaction with this pilot, but she seems like a good enough person. Hanse Behorde Hars Adan (Symione): Elena has had very little professional interaction with this particular Hanse operative. However, she seems to be professional and amicable enough. =The Suit= Suit Crunch https://pastebin.com/gJxJr1GU[[Category:PACYOA: TE]] Category:Light Category:Phoenix Collective Category:Pilots Category:American Coalition